pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza (Japanese: レックウザ Rekkuuza) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon, as well as the version mascot for Pokémon Emerald. It is said to dwell in the ozone layer of the atmosphere. Biology Physiology Rayquaza is a long serpentine Pokémon with greenish body.It has pink lining on the mouth. Behaviour Rayquaza seems to be a very angry Pokémon when it tried to kill a Deoxys. In the Hoenn region's mythology, it was said that Rayquaza stopped the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. It is noted for protecting its territory fiercely. Evolution Rayquaza does not evolve. Games Rayquaza is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. In 2005, Rayquaza became the version mascot for the Pokémon Emerald game. In all three games, Rayquaza can only be obtained at the Sky Pillar. It can be caught after the eighth Gym,(Only for Pokémon Emerald) making for an easy Elite Four. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Rayquaza plays a key role in the story. Xatu warns all of the Pokémon in Pokémon Square that a large star is falling and is going to destroy the planet, and says that the only way to get rid of it is to ask Rayquaza to destroy it. The main character must use Xatu's teleporting stone to reach the Sky Tower, where Rayquaza dwells. When the main character meets Rayquaza, it is extremely enraged to see that Pokémon from the ground have come "where they are not supposed to be". When the player beats Rayquaza, it will realize its mistake. The star that will destroy the planet is coming near, so Rayquaza blasts it with its Hyper Beam. The blast is so overwhelming that the main character and his partner fall off of Sky Tower. It can also be found in HeartGold and SoulSilver in Embedded Tower after the player obtains Kyogre (HeartGold) and Groudon (SoulSilver). In Spın-off Games . He values promises. | Conquest=yes | ConquestAtk=5 | ConquestSpd=4 | ConquestDef=4 | ConquestHP=5 | ConquestRange=4 | ConquestMove=Dragon Pulse | ConquestAbility1= | ConquestAbility2= | ConquestAbility3= | ConquestEvo=Does not evolve into or from anything | ConquestLink='Nobunaga' }} Locations |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=One |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=secret legendery |bwrarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower Summit (9F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (Summit) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple (during mission) |PPWii=Flower Zone }} Pokédex Entries | name=Rayquaza| ruby=Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere.| sapphire=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky.| emerald=A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight.| firered=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor.| leafgreen=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor.| diamond=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| pearl=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| platinum=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| heartgold=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it.| soulsilver=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it.| black=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| white=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| black 2=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| white 2=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rayquaza is the second main boss the player must fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary. Diddy Kong runs to find help for Donkey Kong, and comes across a large lake. He notices a destroyed Arwing nearby, and goes to investigate. Rayquaza appears out of the lake, angry that Diddy trespassed into its territory. It grabs Diddy, but Fox emerges from the Arwing and uses Fox Illusion to free Diddy Kong from Rayquaza's grasp. The two quickly team up and defeat Rayquaza. Rayquaza's appearance is also notable because it is the only boss in The Subspace Emissary who is fought by a group that does not include any other characters from its own series. It is interesting to note that Rayquaza was found within the lake as opposed to its usual dwelling, the sky. Rayquaza appears later in the Great Maze, as one of the eight bosses the player must face before completing the adventure. Rayquaza also appears in Brawl's stadium, in a mode called Boss Battles. Rayquaza is one of the ten bosses that the player must fight. Sprites |border = |rbysapspr = RSRayquaza.png |emeraldspr = Rayquaza(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = RSRayquaza.png |IIIback = RayquazaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRayquaza.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |IIIbacks = RayquazaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |ptspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |hgssspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |IVback = RayquazaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |IVbacks = RayquazaBackSprite4.png |bwspr = Rayquaza_Animated_(BW).gif |xyspr = Rayquaza_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Rayquaza makes its debut in the 7th movie Destiny Deoxys. Like all other Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza is a truly powerful Pokémon. Four years before the main movie, Rayquaza had fought against Deoxys because it thought the Pokémon was invading its territory when the meteorite Deoxys used for travel landed on the earth. Gallery 384Rayquaza_AG_anime.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 2.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 3.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 4.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 5.png 384Rayquaza_Dream.png 384Rayquaza_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.jpg 384Rayquaza_Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 384Rayquaza_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Trivia *Rayquaza is one of few Pokémon resembling dragons from oriental lore along with Gyarados. *Rayquaza is one of the only Pokémon bosses to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Rayquaza is based on Ziz of Judeo-Christian religion. *Rayquaza is one of only two Pokémon that can naturally learn the move Fly, the other being Salamence. Etymology Its name may be derived from ray and Quasa, describing how Rayquaza lives under the influence of solar phenomenon as the sun's rays. The derivation of the word quasar may be a misunderstanding of what really is a quasar, or an indication of a cosmic origin. Perhaps the Quaza is a reference to Quetzalcoatl as Quetzalcoatl is represented as "feathered serpent". This legend has made the heavens and the food for humans, and the heavens gave Rayquaza. We also see that Rayquaza could be the legendary creature known as Ziz or Renanim. It could also be based on the mythical dragon of Chinese and Japanese culture, (神龙) Shenlong. According to oriental mythology, Shenlong dwells in heaven and controls the climate, just as Rayquaza does. Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:No eggs group Pokémon